iAm Abused
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: Sam's abusive mother is getting worse and is making it even harder for Sam to keep her injuries hidden. Seddie.
1. iAm Silent

**Hello people!!! This is my third iCarly fanfic. (Others not published) I'm sorry it's not very good but It's a working process.**

Abuse. It was a word that had been taught to me since I was in kindergarten. Of course being Sam Puckett it was just another presentation that I could sleep through. Deep inside, I knew that abuse was a serious issue and should be reported. But that's just what the teachers think is so easy. That's not the case.

"Bye Carly!" I shouted from the living room of the Shay apartment, "I'm going home!" I went out the front door and walked down the sidewalk. I knew it was getting late and my mom would furious, but she was always furious. My house came into view. Fear trickled down my spine when I heard my mom shouting inside. I slowly opened the creaky door. SLAM! Something hit my face, hard. I fell to the tile floor clutching my cheek which was dark red.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" My mom screamed .

"I-I was at Carly's house."

"LIES!" she screamed again and hit the red cheek again. A fresh wave of pain echoed through my nerves. I knew crying would only make her angrier faster.

"P-Please mom!" I pleaded. My mom smiled in a sick way, kicked me in the stomach and left the room. I caught my breath that she had knocked out of me and slowly stood up. I whimpered as my swollen cheek throbbed so painfully. I felt something soft and furry rub against my legs. Frothy purred and followed me upstairs. He jumped on my bed and curled up in my lap. Frothy was my only comfort at home. I stroked his soft head and he purred louder. This cat made me feel so comforted even though my life was so crappy.

The next day, my cheek was purple. When I walked into the kitchen, my mom looked at it and laughed. My cheek was so painful, even a slight touch caused pain to ricochet around my nerves. I walked to my locker at school; Carly gasped and asked if I was fighting with seniors again. I never told Carly about my mom because Carly had that maternal instinct that made her think the way a mother would.

"Don't worry Carly, I just slipped in the shower!" I laughed.

"Sam you need to work on you balance." Carly chuckled.

Carly walked off to class, leaving me alone in the hallway. I turned around when my cheek hit my locker door. I bit my knuckles until they bled to hold back the scream. Tears leaked down my face. I saw Freddie walking to his locker to get his books. I quickly dried my face and ran to class.

Luckily, my mom was always passed out when I got home which gave me time to let my cheek heal. Other than a few bruises on my arm, I was fine. Moving my arm was painful but I don't think anyone's that observant. I thought wrong.

"Sam, why do you flinch whenever you move your arms?" Fredweird said one day.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I snapped.

"Whenever you reach for your books, you make a face like you're in pain"

"I don't like to learn!"

I slammed my locker and walked away angrily. I thought Freddie was an idiot and didn't pay attention to anything except Carly. I needed to be more careful. Alone in the hallway again, I sighed and sank down to the floor. I rubbed my throbbing arms and hugged myself. I suddenly wished Frothy was curled up in my lap right now. I stood up and decided to cut the rest of school.

I took the city bus home and walked through the front door. My mom was waiting for me. The scent of alcohol overpowered my nostrils. No words were spoken. Not holding back my mom threw me against the wall. My head slammed against it and then hit the floor. My nose bled freely. The room started to spin and still being hit, I passed out.

I awoke to find my mom knocked out cold on the living room floor. I shifted myself. Pain shot up and down my body. My nose still bled and nothing seemed to be broken. I stood up but fell to the floor again, too exhausted to care. My nose had created a large puddle of blood on the floor. Since my mom was asleep, I cried. Crying and crying, I didn't hold back because I knew this chance might not come again. Frothy, the reason I came home, understood how I felt and rubbed his small body against me and purred. I stroked his fuzzy head and sniffed. I finally forced myself to stand and ignore the extreme pain. I dragged myself upstairs and fell asleep.

The next day, I was a wreck, my face was bruised in places I didn't think possible, I had a black eye, my arms were deep purple, and there was a huge bump on my forehead.

"Oh my GOD Sam," Carly gasped, "What HAPPENED to you?"

"I uh fell down the stairs." I quickly lied.

Carly looked skeptical and I knew she saw right through my lie but she didn't say anything. Freddie walked up behind Carly and stopped. His jaw dropped and he was speechless.

"What HAPPENED to you!?" Fredweird said.

"Nothing!" I yelled at him. I grabbed my books and slammed my locker. Suddenly, Gibby came running around. He collided into my face. I wanted to die. Anything that would make the agony stop. I screamed and screamed. People were holding me down on the floor to prevent me from hurting my self more. Blackness was infiltrating my vision. The last thing I saw was Carly telling me it was OK. The blackness finally took over and the pain ebbed away.

I awoke in the school's nurse's office. I raised my eyebrows and winced. Oh yeah, my face.

"Ow!" I yelled. I think I nearly gave Carly a heart attack because she jumped ten feet out of her chair.

"SAM!!! Are you OK?" Carly said so fast it was hard to understand her.

"Calm down Carly, I'm fine." I reassured her.

"Sam, I don't think you fell down the stairs." Carly said quietly. "What are not telling me?"

I knew Carly only wanted to help me but I couldn't tell her the truth. I remained silent and stared at the ceiling.

"Sam, I want to help you." Carly whispered. Ms. Briggs walked in and shooed Carly back to class.

"You have another visitor." Ms. Briggs said snippily. Freddie walked around the corner and sat in Carly's chair. Ms. Briggs left and Freddie went pale.

"Carly's really worried, Sam."

"I know!" I snapped, "It's making me mad."

"She's just trying to help you Sam." Freddie said, "You keep to yourself and you never let anyone help you"

I wanted to tell him so bad but I bit my tongue and kept quiet. Freddie could see that he wasn't getting anywhere so he got up.

"Sam, you can tell me anything." Freddie said slowly, and then he left. I'm sure I could have told Freddie about my mom but I didn't. I was a coward.

They let me go after school only if I promised to be careful. I walked home slowly. I trembled because I knew what was in store for me. I opened the front door so slowly. Relief washed over as I saw my mom passed out on the kitchen table. I tip-toed up the stairs, afraid that I was going to wake her up. Frothy was sitting on my bed. He meowed and impatiently and waited for me to rub his ears. I loyally scratched his ears and rubbed his belly. He purred with delight and rubbed my hand.

Suddenly, I heard enraged screaming downstairs. I sprinted to my door and slammed it. I put the security bar that I won off a hobo in a game of cards, in front of the door. I ran back to my bed and hugged little Frothy for comfort. My mom pounded on the door and yelled at me to open up so she could punish me for not buying her supply of cigarettes. The pounding continued on for about twenty minutes. The pounding on the door got slower and slower until it stopped completely. I didn't realize that I was breathing hard until it was silent. I laid back on my bed thinking about how if I had told Carly, this wouldn't have happened.

I heard a tap on the window. I saw Freddie outside waving at me to let him in. I threw up the window and he stumbled in.

"Geez Freddie, you almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!" I whispered. I was so happy he was here. "How did you get on my roof?"

"There were so many vines, I could easily climb up." Freddie laughed. He stopped short, noticing that I was trembling violently. He pulled me into a hug until I calmed down enough to speak.

"Sam, what happened?" Freddie said with concern. I knew it was time to spill the beans. I began to roll up my sleeve slowly, revealing angry purple bruises. I saw disbelief cross Freddie's face.

"Sam, who did this to you?" Freddie whispered. I motioned for him to follow me. I removed the security bar from my door and opened it slowly. My mom was passed out in front of the door. Freddie's jaw dropped. I closed the door again and turned to face him. He looked so helpless just standing there like a nub.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" He whispered again. I bit my lip trying to find the right words. I was tired of acting tough; I needed to tell the truth.

"I was scared," I said, "I knew my mom would kill me if I told anyone." I felt my eyes starting to water. Freddie hugged me again.

"You can't stay here", He said, "I walk you over to Carly's apartment." He walked over to the window and opened it again. We climbed through and scaled down the side of my house. Suddenly I saw the front door bust open and my mom came charging at me.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" she screamed.

"Run Freddie!" I yelled. Freddie hesitated. "Just GO, Freddie!" I pushed him and he started to run but he stopped halfway.

"Sam, come on!" Freddie shouted. I ignored him and stood there. My mom pulled her fist back and without holding back, she slammed her fist into my face. I fell to the ground. My mom pulled me up by my shirt and threw me back down again.

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" she spat in my face. She kicked me in the side and looked over at Freddie. "You tryin' to protect this trash?" she slurred. I could see Freddie shaking with anger. My mom kicked me in the face again and laughed.

"She's not worthless." Freddie whispered angrily. He ran over and pushed my mom away from me. She fell to the ground and looked like she was going to murder Freddie.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S***" She screamed at him. Freddie pulled me off the ground and we both ran for our lives. My mom caught up with us halfway, she grabbed Freddie's shirt and threw him into a mailbox. Freddie gasped and fell to the ground clutching his ribs.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed at my mom. I ran and jumped on her back. My mom swung me off her back and threw me into a fence. I whimpered and held my bleeding forehead. Freddie jumped up and pulled me off the ground. We started to run but we once again were caught. This time we both were thrown to the ground.

"I'll kill you Sam." my mom whispered, "I'LL KILL YOU!!" My mom pulled out a knife and charged at me. I covered my face with my hands and waited for the knife to make contact with my skin. It did, but not where I expected. The knife sliced my upper arm and landed in my leg. I screamed and held my leg trying to stop the enormous amount of blood I was losing. Freddie ran over and pulled the knife out of my leg. He turned and faced my mom.

"Just let her die," my mom laughed, "she's nothing to me at all." She cackled and took a step towards me. Freddie growled and held the knife closer to his body. My mom charged and grabbed the knife from Freddie. She raised the knife and struck. Freddie rolled out of the way and jumped on my mom's back. She tried to shake him off but he held tight. The knife stuck in his leg and blood gushed through his jeans.

"I WON'T LET…… GO!!" Freddie finally brought my mom to the ground, knocking her out. I stood up on my good leg. I put weight on the bloody leg, causing it to shake violently. I hobbled over to Freddie and helped him up.

"You ok Freddie?" I said. He smiled and yanked the knife out of his leg. Freddie's face twisted in pain but slowly morphed back into his brilliant smile. His face started to fade. My vision blurred.

"Sam!?" Freddie called. He shook me gently. I smiled feebly and passed out.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. I looked over to see Freddie next to me. He smiled and patted his leg. There a thick cast of gauze wrapped around the knife wound. I raised my hand to wave. Pain throbbed through my upper arm. I glanced to see that I had the same gauze cast on my leg and arm. It was weird that I laughed; Freddie gave me a weird look, smiled, and broke out in laughter. We laughed until our stomachs hurt. Freddie flashed that brilliant smile again and reached out his hand. I twisted my fingers through his and we stayed like that.

We left the hospital the next night, hands together. We walked to the park and sat on the bench by the water. I laid my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on mine. The moon's reflection danced across the water and brightened this wonderful night. A chilly wind blew and I shivered.

"It's getting really cold." I whispered. My teeth chattered and Freddie put his arm around me. We walked back to his apartment building. I would soon be moving in this building with my dad. We went up the elevator, our hands never separated once. We reached his apartment and disappointment flooded my insides. This perfect night was coming to an end even though I prayed that it wouldn't. Freddie, in one quick movement, pulled me closer to him and kissed me. Happiness and peace replaced all other fears and anxiety.

We finally separated and he whispered in my ear, "I love you Sam,"

"I love you Freddie." I whispered back, no lie, no joke, I really did.

**AWWWWW so cute!**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. (If you don't, I'll find you and steal all your cookies!!!)**


	2. Any ideas for a new story?

**Any ideas for a new story? I'm having TOTAL writers block. Anyway, I just want to thank anyone that reviewed/favorited my story. THANKS A BUNCH!!**


End file.
